Picture Perfect Memories
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Remember Chapter 3 of A day of Destiny? Well, this is the story of the team picture. Funny and friendshiped, this is a kind of short story...


Picture Perfect Memories

Author Note: Hello! Okay, those of you who are reading my story **A day of Destiny**, in Chapter Three I told you of a picture. This is the story of the picture. This is a story I'm writing to show the friendship between the team. Yeah, I'm a sap. And I'm proud of it!

"Rangers!" Mentor J called for his team at the team's chair circle.

The seven trotted in and looked at him. They wondered what he could want, since the GAP sensor had been silent.

"It is an annual event," Mentor J explained, "for me, anyway, to get a group picture of my students. I have gotten you a three o' clock picture slot for Pike's Pictures. Dress nice."

The team looked at each other as Mike beckoned them into his cabin.

"A day off," he groaned, "and we have to take a stupid picture."

"Picture aren't stupid," Mia gasped, "they hold memories of everything. And I like the idea."

"I do, also," Kevin nodded with Mia.

"I don't see the big deal," Wesley shrugged, "but whatever."

"Dressing up is certainly not on my high things I like," Antonio also shrugged, "but hey. Maybe this will hold something awesome."

"That's the spirit!" Emily grinned, "Jayden?"

"Sound fine to me," Jayden replied.

"Come on," Mia took Kevin's, Antonio's, and Mike's hands, "we need to get some nice clothes."

"Ack!" Mike protested as he was pulled off.

Wesley jogged after them, laughing. Jayden looked at Emily, he was smiling at him slyly.

"Oh, no," he muttered.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the clothes store. An hour later, all the Rangers finally emerged. They each had a full bag, but Mia and Emily let the guys go as they headed for makeup.

Another hour passed before the two girls came back, each loaded with both bags.

"Two hours and it's three," Mia announced, "let's eat a quick lunch and get ready."

They did of PB and J's before heading for their rooms. Mike made a face at his black suit and brown dress shoes, but put them on. He then was engaged in serious battle with his dark green tie. Meanwhile, Kevin was making sure his suit and dark blue tie was perfect.

Wesley was already in his black suit, brown dress shoes, and white tie. But when he walked out to check on his hair, something stung his eyes. Mia had been doing her hair in the bathroom, and the stiffing hairspray had gotten in his face. She gasped and tried to wipe his face with a cloth.

But his eyes were shut tight.

"Yikes," he told her, "they're stuck."

"We can wash it off," Mia assured him.

"We need to head out," he responded, "I saw the time before this. We've got to worry about this later."

Mia blushed before finishing her hair. Helping Wesley walk, she walked past the paper shredder. But Wesley had bumped the ON switch, and her dress got hung. She cried out as her pink dress was ripped. By the time she got it free, there were holes everywhere. It was amazing the dress didn't come completely off.

"The shredder destroyed my dress!" she wailed, "my beautiful new dress!"

"I can fix it," Wesley assured as he felt it, "sorry. But not now."

Suddenly, Mia was wearing Emily's white shirt, yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Sniffing, she hugged her beautiful friend and thanked her.

"You guys ready to roll?" Jayden asked as he came in. His looked not messed up, unlike the others.

"Guys!" Mia yelled, "come on!"

Mike emerged, his tie all wound up. Kevin walked stiffly, like he wanted everything to stay in order. Antonio came in, trying to contain OctoZord, who had gotten loose.

"Let's go!" Jayden commanded, "we're going to be late."

The team quickly made their way to the Pike's Photo's picture studio. When they got there, the photographer, who was a nice brunette in a ponytail with green eyes, welcomed them.

"Ah, you're right on time," she smiled, "now, let's get you guys set up."

She put Mike, Antonio, and Kevin behind a red leather couch with their hands behind their backs. Wesley sat on the left armrest on the couch, one foot on the edge of the couch and one on the ground. One arm rested on the propped leg and the other hung casually.

Mia sat on the left of the couch with her hands her lap. Jayden sat in the center, looking wise and handsome as he gave a small smile to the camera. Emily sat on the right, smiling for the camera. As Jayden looked at her, he thought she looked to stiff for who she was.

He made a funny face at her just before the camera went off. She leaned back in laughter as he quickly made his pose again. Wesley sucked his puckered his lips to not burst out laughing, but it looked like he'd just met a lemon. Suddenly, OctoZord rammed into Antonio's back.

He was pitched over, so he grabbed his friend's necks for support. Mike turned and put his hands in front of himself to signal, _What's up with you? _

_FLASH! _

A week later, the team was looking at their picture. It was quite something, and they all laughed in the memory.

"See?" Mia smiled, "I told you pictures hold memories."

"Yeah," Mike admitted, "but I'm not taking another one."

And, to his surprise, the others laughed and nodded.

Author Note: I hoped you liked this story! Authors Together, Writing Forever!


End file.
